Soul Calibur Destiny of Redemption
by corporalredhound
Summary: "Transcending history and the world..." Post-SCIV without V. 500 years have passed, and two spirit maidens linked to Soul Calibur must find a new wielder to save the world once more from Nightmare and Soul Edge before its too late.


Soul Calibur: Destiny of Redemption

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did own Soul Calibur then the series wouldn't have been screwed up with SCV, and favorites of mine like Taki and Sophitia would've still be around. Sighs…**

**A/N:** This is my alternate take in the Soul Calibur universe of IV and skipping V because I hated most of the game's aspects like Story mode(Yuck!). So I'm skipping it 500 years after IV going into the modern 21st century of 2012 here. Enjoy everyone!

500 years ago, Soul Calibur and Soul Edge were at war once again for dominance in the world. Many of the warriors struggled to gain from either both swords powers. Unfortunately, evil and cowardice had betrayed a woman's love of her family, while a former shinobi escapes with her life guarding fragments of Soul Edge after destroying Soul Calibur. Both have died for their sacrifice, and their souls were forever imprisoned within Soul Calibur being punished as eternal maidens.

Centuries have passed, and now the maidens must find a new warrior to save his world from destruction and be free of their torment within the spirit sword…but is he worthy enough to challenge his destiny?

"Transcending history and the world…"

_1592 A.D._

_500 years ago…_

Taki, the female kunoichi and wielder of the fragments of Soul Edge to her Rekki-Maru rushed to safety in the woodlands. She had fought her most dangerous enemy, Nightmare and almost wiped Soul Edge off of the world. Now the malfested are after her in mass. In addition to her mission, she also sent Soul Calibur towards its destruction…or so she thought.

She speed jumped tree by tree to avoid the scent of Nightmare's minions. _"I've got to get away somehow. I cannot let Mekki-Maru be absorbed by Soul Edge. I have to get away quickly."_ Taki concerned in thought

Then she spots a group of lizardmen noticing her from the air. Taki landed down and crashed right through them with her blades.

"Persistant freaks." Taki hissed. She stabbed off one of the lizards and chopped arms off of them. Noticing another coming at her from behind, she back thrust her kodachi Rekki-Maru straight to the reptile's gut, silencing it.

Taki stiffened her kunoichi outfit after the skirmish with the lizard warriors ended, and prepared to head out. Suddenly when she was about to leave, Something spiked her mind. Something was happening far away with evil and wasn't pleasant.

_"Oh no…Sophitia…"_ She gasp with her eyes widened. Taki then went to another direction to investigate this trouble-the citadel of death known as Ostrhreinsburg Castle.

Ostrhreinsburg Castle

"Please, I killed for Soul Edge to feast on souls, please let my child Pyrrha be! No more of this!" A blonde-haired woman, in her late 20's most of her face gashed with blood.

She's known as Sophitia Alexandra. Former holy warrior for the Olympus gods, once sent forth to destroy Soul Edge. She was now a broken mess, limping mercifully in the wake of her manipulators, Nightmare and Tira.

And now she is it's servant, all because for the sake of her daughter Pyrrha, who by known had absorbed the shards of Soul Edge inside her mother's womb after her first encounter with the evil sword.

Pyrrha was now glowing red from her head to toe, veins were suddenly beating in every inch of her head. Blood also trickled down from her forehead and face. Her eyes were even glowing gold with blackened pupils. Her body was now chained near Nightmare's throne.

"Mommy, it hurts…please help me." Pyrrha weakly whispered. Sophitia gave out a tearful face.

She pleaded with tears at the sight of her daughter's plight laying in blood and in chains. "No more of this horror! Let my daughter go!"

All Sophitia wanted was her daughter, as much of her family, to be rid of all this evil after her horrific end of the bargain was completed. However, his advisor/assassin Tira proved to make alternatives.

"Hmmmm, master let me play her a bit more. She needs to know her place." Tira grinned sadistically.

Unfortunately Nightmare had been done with all of the Alexandra family, let alone her son Patroklos and husband Rothion who met at the end of Soul Edge's wrath.

Nightmare's eyes glowed at the sight of his servant. "Very well, I don't trust her completely." The azure knight then raised his Soul Edge and pointed at Sophitia's precious Pyrrha.

The blonde warrior and beloved mother of two gasp. "Kill the child now!" Nightmare roared.

"NO! Please…no…no…Pyrrha!" Sophitia tearfully objected. Her expression of begging added the tenseness for her child. However Sophitia was badly unable to intercept the assassin's wrath on her child.

The loyal servant of Soul Edge went over with her Eisorne Drossel ring blade with a sadistic leer to her face approaching Pyrrha.

She readied her ring blade slowly on the poor girl.

Pyrrha let out a shocked look of her assailant. "Mommy, why is this woman coming to me? I'm scared now. Help me mommy…"

"Tira, no! Leave her alone!" Sophitia screamed more than ever. However, her cries went to no avail on the servant's ears. She slowly approached even more to the child.

Tira let out her circular blade over the blonde child's head. Pyrrha's eyes widened with a gasp. _Slinkt!_ A sudden strike that chopped the child's form in half led Sophitia gasp with disbelief, while her eyes widened in shock. Her child is now gone from her.

"NOOOOOOOOO! Pyrrha!" Sophitia cried out in anguish from the sight of her child's gruesome corpse.

The servant smiled at her terrifying deed and turned to Nightmare. "It is done, my lord. The brat's shut up already."

Nightmare glowed with satisfaction. "Very good, now Soul Edge gains twice of a soul from that meddling kid."

Tira then smiled at the carnage before her throughout the castle, endless corpses of fallen warriors were all soaking with blood. Sophitia couldn't bear standing all of the departed that had suffered by her hand. Now it was her daughter that joined the rest of the dead that she wouldn't wanted her to see.

Sophitia then gritted her teeth. Even bitted her lip harder, exposing a gash of blood flowing from her mouth. She struggled with her half broken body towards her patented Omega sword and Elk shield her late husband Rothion, made for her.

She yelled out while in tears, while blood still trickled down her white dress. "Bastards!" Then went charging towards her horrendous captors.

Nightmare readied his Soul Edge and dashed straight towards Sophitia. Once she met his blade she ducked under it and tried to sever him with a few slices of her sword. Nightmare then felt some slashes but to no effect hindered him, and managed to grab a hair full of her. Sophitia struggled to no end with her sword to cut off his grip on her, but his hold was just too strong even for her to break free.

His eyes glowed as well as Soul Edge glowed hungry for more souls. "You'll make a good meal for Soul Edge…wait I don't think you're even worth eating neither. You're useless to us now." Nightmare hissed. Soul Edge now glowed more for blood to be spilled.

Tira leered more on the torture she was watching of the former holy warrior. Nightmare then readied Soul Edge eagerly to aim for Sophitia as she tried struggling to be free from the azure knight.

"Nightmare, I swear by the gods I'll wipe both you and Tira off the face of this world even if it takes my last breath. And avenge my family whose blood you've spilled now!" Sophitia snapped, while her mouth was coughing up blood.

_Slinkt_! A faint stab of Soul Edge thrusted through the side abdomen of Sophitia as she now lay tattered on the floor. She further coughed more blood from her mouth. Nightmare laughed maniacally with the joy of Soul Edge glowing once more.

Then Tira with her ring blade ever so devious, kicked a few shots to Sophitia's ribs as blood spilled out wilder from her body. The assassin now pushed the dying Sophitia with only her feet towards the edge of the castle's heights, hoping to make the blonde fall to her end.

"Pyrrha…Patroklos…Rothion…no…" Sophitia said weakly as blood and streaming tears overwhelmed her face with pain inside and out. Her eyes were slowly closing, as everything she sees is beginning to black out. Tira didn't seem to mind of the anguish Sophitia expressed while kicking her off to meet a terrible fall.

Meanwhile on her way to the castle, Taki was ever feeling the aura that something isn't right with Sophitia…it was very faint of her friend's life is slipping. And she knows her's is coming to an end as well.

Her eyes narrowed on the path. "I must hurry soon for her. I can feel she's…dying…"

To Be Continued


End file.
